Episode 636
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji - One Piece Logo | chapter = Chapter 706 (p. 2-5, 9, 12-15) Chapter 707 (p. 3-8, 15-17) | rating = 6.8 | rank = 6 }} "Supernova! Bartolomeo the Cannibal" is the 636th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Block B battle begins. Bartolomeo is heckled by the crowd as he enters the colosseum. He responds by throwing a fake bomb into the stands. Cavendish tells Luffy about the competitors and reveals why he hates the new supernovas. Meanwhile, Bellamy defeats a number of competitors in quick succession, leading him to be targeted by the alliance formed by Dagama in order to protect King Elizabello II. Luffy and Cavendish are approached by a large man who asks how Garp is doing, inadvertently revealing Luffy's true identity to Cavendish. Long Summary Bartolomeo raises his hands and declares that he is sending everyone to hell. The crowd starts booing, telling him to get lost. He responds by making faces and then throws an object into the crowd. One of the workers asks what he thinks he is doing. People in the audience start to run and duck for cover after someone screams that he threw a bomb. Everyone stops when they hear the oddly normal sound the "bomb" makes when it lands. It turns out that Bartolomeo simply threw a ball at them. Dagama sarcastically commends him for his great job winning over the crowd, calling him a thug. Bartolomeo says he does not care what they think of him. The announcer then introduces another contestant, calling him the opposite of Bartolomeo; a man with only the utmost devotion to Doflamingo who swore allegiance to their king after bringing him a pillar made of gold from another country. The crowd gets excited with anticipation, knowing whom the announcer is talking about. Thanks to him, every country that's insulted Dressrosa by calling them pirates has been destroyed by this man, known as the murderous bomb of Dressrosa. And now this man has a one in a lifetime opportunity. As Bellamy walks out into the light of the arena, the announcer tells the crowd that if Bellamy wins the tournament today, he will be promoted to a high executive position in the Donquixote Family, and is one of the favorites to win the tournament. He finishes his introduction by presenting Bellamy the Hyena. Cavendish looks at Bellamy somewhat jealously, remarking on his large following. The announcer swings a wooden mallet down on the starting bell and the match gets under way. Bellamy is trying to decide where to begin when he sees several fighters get thrown back. Tank Lepanto, Elizabello II, and Dagama discuss if they should take out Bellamy first, to which the tactician says yes, as they must take out the stronger fighters while they still have numbers on their side. Bellamy asks what they are doing, and Bartolomeo remarks that the battle isn't really a battle royale anymore. Dagama tells them they can complain all they want when they are dead. All that matters is who the last person standing is. Block B continues, and the audience realizes that Dagama has formed an alliance with other competitors. The announcer announces the news to the entire Colosseum, and tells the audience that this action is not against the rules, and announces who the mastermind of the operation is. Dagama thinks to himself that there is no way for his kingdom to lose this, due to the immense strength of their king, Elizabello II. Dagama then asks Elizabello how his preparations are going, and Elizabello replies by saying that he is ready to go anytime. Dagama then tells his men to defend the king, and to continue thinning the numbers in order to ensure their victory. Bellamy then mocks Tank Lepanto for teaming up with Dagama and Elizabello, due to his status as defense captain of Dressrosa. Lepanto responds by saying that money is what makes the world go round, and that dreams are unimportant, because he prefers to collect the easiest money he can possibly acquire. Bellamy laughs, and attacks Lepanto. In the midst of their clash, three other competitors fall into the lake. The three fighters are disqualified, and then the announcer tells the audience what is inside the lake; a school of little flying fish. The crowd cheers as the flying fish show themselves. The announcer then goes onto say that there's no way anybody can emerge from the fight unscathed, because it is the Corrida Colosseum. Meanwhile, in the participants viewing area, Cavendish explains to Luffy why people call Bartolomeo "The Cannibal". He goes on to say this is due to his mockery of others, and says that Bartolomeo is one of the cheeky kids who rose to fame after him. Luffy then states that this is exciting, and asks Cavendish what his name is. Cavendish replies by saying that he is Cavendish, and Luffy then asks him what he has in his hand (but calls him Cabbage instead). Cavendish replies by saying that he is checking on his bounty posters of The Worst Generation, and says that he will probably need to get new ones soon due to all the knife marks he has left on them. Luffy tells him that he should probably just forgive them, but Cavendish replies that he just wants to kill them. Cavendish then goes onto say that he thought at least one would be there, due to the prize offered. He then states that they may be hiding their face, as Burgess did before, and says that he will wait for them among the survivors. Suddenly, Don Chinjao interrupts the conversation, and comments on the view of the match from the area. Chinjao then asks Luffy how Garp is doing, and refers to him as Straw Hat Luffy. Luffy then asks him if he knows his grandpa, which causes Cavendish to become shocked. Luffy then realizes that he has revealed his identity. Chinjao explains that a long time ago, Garp nearly killed him, and that he has decided to hold a grudge against his descendants. This causes Luffy to say nothing more than "what?" Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Bartolomeo's formal introduction is depicted differently in the anime: **The audience throws trash at Bartolomeo after he entered the arena while in the manga, they only gave him a thumbs down. **In the manga, before Bartolomeo threw the fake bomb, he stuck his pinky in his nose while sticking his tongue out. This does not happen in the anime. **Unlike the manga, Cavendish explains about Bartolomeo to Luffy. *Cavendish also explains to Luffy about the big names in just Block B, instead of the manga spread showing all the big names from Blocks B, C, and D at once. *The anime shows Bellamy defeating several competitors before confronting Tank Lepanto. *In the manga, Lepanto knocked three competitors out of the ring while attacking Bellamy. In the anime, Lepanto attacked Bellamy after knocking those fighters out. *Cavendish did not ask Luffy which Block he is in like in the manga. *Pandaman can be seen among the people and toys fleeing from Bartolomeo's fake bomb. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. *Aremo Ganmi, the woman in the Corrida Colosseum crowd who frequently hides her face with her hands in shock, is shown for the first time. Because she is only identified in the SBS, she is often not recognized by the animators and drawn differently several times. In this episode, she has dark blue hair and a plain pink top, but in the next episode and later episodes, her appearance changes. Site Navigation